


Always There

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up from nightmares is never good, but having someone there, minus the unhealthy snacks, is always comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been writing for weird pairings, and it doesn't seem to be ending. I already started stuff with unusual pairings (just not posting them except for the Sam & Gabriel one and this). I don't even know where Matt & Peter come from, because it's very unusual, and I ship them with their respective girls.

He is always running. 

There’s always something he has to get away from — something he doesn’t have the guts to face. But his problems always catch up to him until he’s buried beneath them, struggling to claw his way out. Then he’d wake up, breath caught in his throat, eyes wide with fear, covered in fear and panic.

But there’s always a warm hand bringing him back to bed. A warm voice soothing him, offering comfort and love. It always makes him feel warm, loved, and free, like his problems can’t catch up with him. God knows, he has too much buried within him that can’t just surface up like that.

Today is a different day. There’s no warm hand around him, no soft voice touching his skin, no reassuring. There is just him and the cold comforts of his room. It makes him feel lonely, isolated, cut out from the rest of the world. He doesn’t like feel like this — it makes him feel too vulnerable, too normal, and it frightens him. More like stifled him until he feels like there is more air left in the room.

So, he settles back to the bed, burying his head in his pillow. Then he hears it: soft yet clumsy footsteps reaching his door. At that moment, he knows, Peter hasn't abandoned him. He isn’t alone in this battle. He has someone willing to be with him, waiting at the end of the muddy streets. And he smiles: a real smile that he has not let out for a very long time.

Matt Murdock is truly blessed to have found Peter Parker.

“So, ice-cream to calm the nerves?” Peter asks. Matt feels Peter’s eyes on his, and when the spoon drops, he knows that Peter has been trying to multitask _again._  
“What do you know? Ice-cream got a mind of its own.”

Matt stares at him and smiles because Peter is his home, in his darkest days, but also in his good days. “Right. Are you juggling anything else with that ice-cream?”

He smells the nervous air around Peter. The half-smile, the faint twinkle in those brown eyes of his, and the heated cheeks.

“Huh-uh. What do you know? Carrying ice-cream, two big spoons, a big bag of chips, a gigantic bag of Reese, Kit Kat, and Cookie ’N Creme, is just too much for one guy to handle.” He stops for a moment, and Matt hears the drop of several items on the bed. “Oh, and a very heavy book on quantum psychics.” 

Matt chuckles. “Peter, do we need all that stuff? For late-night snacking?” He couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice. He knows the answer already — hearing Peter bitch about his reasons is something he just can’t forget even if he wants to — but hearing Peter say them is always too hilarious to not listen to.

“Yes and yes! All thanks to you.” He imagine Peter is crossing his arms across his chest and pouting like an adorable dork. “You’re not exactly the best sleeping partner. You so don’t make me get enough sleep.”

Matt chuckles.

“Oh, yeah, but you’re always here.”

He reaches for Peter’s hands; he knows it’s only a couple inches away from his, but instead of reaching Peter’s hands, he finds it being dipped into the cold, sticky ice-cream. Classic Peter.

“You’re going to clean that up,” Matt says, lifting his hand out from the container. The ice-cream drips from his hand to his clean white sheets. 

“Sure, sure. You know, you’re no fun, right?” Peter asks as he throws a box of tissues his way. “Seriously, are you okay, though?” His voice is soft and filled of worry. Matt takes a tissue out from the box and cleans himself up. “Yeah, I’m fine, Peter.”

“You know we need to talk about your problems someday, right?”

Matt sighs. “I know and we will someday. I promise.”

“Okay then.”

Peter cheers up and grabs the bag of chips. Matt hears the rustling sound and the soft air escaping from the bag. Then, he hears chips being snatch up, and being dipped in the ice-cream.

“Chips?” Peter offers.

“No thanks. If you don’t mind, I’d like to sleep. Take your food out of here and—”

“No way!” Peter protests, mouth half-full with chips. That awful sound of loud chewing set Matt on edge. “You woke me up. You’ve to deal with this. And there’s nothing wrong with chips and ice-cream. You just don’t have any sense of what kind of combination make good food.”

“Sure, Pete, whatever you say.”

Matt sighs and he feels one very sticky, dirty hand wrapping itself against his bare chest. _Great, he needs a bath now._

“C’mon, you like my embraces!”

“Yes, but not when they’re, uh, dirty.”

Peter only holds onto him tightly, burying his head in his chest, and blowing a raspberry every minute.

“Oh, you love my embraces, no matter what.”

He hears Peter laughing in his chest. The vibrating of his laughter never feels weird for Matt.

“If I didn’t, you would be flung out of the windows.”

“You won’t do that. You’re a very nice person, Matthew.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Matthew?”

“What? I like Matthew.”

“Okay, but you’re still cleaning up this mess.”

“Come on! You can’t be that mean.”

Matt says nothing.

“Fine!” 

And with Peter there at his side, even with his _awful, awful_ habits, Matt feels like he has his own little piece of heaven in the form of one very childish man-child.


End file.
